


【翻译】Bad Romance

by blue_jack



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他有双那么值得一操的嘴唇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533583) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



  
“医生？”  
  
Leonard转过身，看见一个年轻的男人犹豫地站在医疗湾门口的阴影里。他不认识他，说明他在企业号上还是个新人。很好。一个崭新的，需要在这条旗舰所有无需言说的森严等级和严规铁律中被打碎被重塑的鲜嫩祭品。他好奇接下来的几周他会在这里见到他多少次。  
  
“别光站在那，”他斥道，“过来让我看看。”  
  
他看着年轻人微微瑟缩了下，然后走到光线下，Leonard几乎恼怒地咆哮起来。一个学员？一个操蛋的学员？还就自己一个人在走廊里晃？他绝对会被啃食得渣都不剩，看看那张脸——那张俊俏的邻家男孩的脸，那双大大的蓝眼睛和那么适合含着根老二的嘴唇。唯一破坏了这美景的就是脸颊上的大片淤青。  
  
“你他妈在这条星舰上干什么，学员？”  
  
从他出现以来，Leonard看到了第一丝活力。“我有权登舰！我已经收到了调令，只要我一毕业，立刻就能够成为她正式的一员。”然后他的热情迅速地萎靡了下来。“本来有人带我参观的，但是那个保卫部的军官接到其他命令离开了。”  
  
更有可能是他和他的同党决定欣赏这个小学员能否一个人跌跌撞撞地在虎穴求生。操，他没时间应付这些狗屁事情！  
  
“你又是怎么搞到那个黑眼圈的？”他干巴巴地问，拾起一支三录仪开始检查他的脸颊有没有骨头断裂。  
  
“我摔了一跤，”他含糊地回答，眼神飘向一边。  
  
Leonard翻了个白眼。“扯淡，小鬼，如果你要卷进麻烦里至少先学会撒谎。”不是说他真的期待什么诚实的回答。星舰学院的头几周就教会了所有学员几项重要的技能。  
  
第一条，弱肉强食。  
  
第二条，别向上位者告密谁揍了你，因为第一，他们不关心更不会阻止，第二，如果揍你的人发现了，他们会找上你，而第二顿揍会糟糕得多得多。  
  
第三条，愤怒是无用的；只有更严酷的回报才能让那些混蛋再也不会回来找麻烦。  
  
Leonard决定做一个全身检查。几条挫伤的肋骨，关节上的几处擦伤，令人惊异的是没有任何直肠损伤。他检查了下他的喉咙。也没问题。不错。这孩子反抗了。  
  
“很好，脱掉衣服躺到床上来。”  
  
“那没必——”  
  
“我来决定什么是必要的，孩子，”Leonard低吼，学员的眼睛睁大了，然后乖乖地照做。高级医疗人员大多独立于那些控制权的游戏之外，除了医务部门内部的那些，当然。帝国花费了大量时间金钱来培养医生，他们不会轻易容忍那些破坏者毁了这些，尤其是一个像Leonard这样优秀的外科医生。  
  
然而职位仍然有其特权，对于哪个等级的军官可以骚扰护士，哪个层次的指挥官才能够向初级医生伸手有着错综复杂的灰色规定。如果哪个人试图绕过这些默认的条约，那么吃苦的终将是他们自己，尤其是当他需要医疗帮助的时候。而所有人总有一天都需要医疗帮助。“不知名原因导致死亡”的统计数字总是高于正常的可能。  
  
身为企业号的CMO，Leonard有着绝对的最高等级，而他能充分利用这一点。他用铁腕统治着旗舰的医疗湾，但他不会对所有他掌控下的人出手，尤其是一个年少无知无所适从的学员。  
  
“你能被选到企业号可真是幸运，还是从学院毕业就直接调配，”他说，开始处理第一根受伤的肋骨。这说明这孩子很聪明，异常聪明。如果他能在舰上撑过一个月，他一定能混出个样子。  
  
“这和幸运无关，”他回答，眼睛里闪耀着满满的自负，然后迅速收敛挪开了目光。  
  
哈。没准他在学院里一直是头狼，然后以为登上了企业号还能保持这样。该长大了，孩子。企业号就是炼狱。只有各自领域里最顶尖的人物才能登上帝国的旗舰。而在所有那些最危险的战斗任务之间，所有船员都被打磨到了最致命的锋利。  
  
Leonard微笑，寻思着会不会是哪个女军官给他了个教训。风流在这里不被容忍，而这孩子看上去就是一副仗着好皮囊到处试运气的样子。那至少可以解释他没受到任何内伤。  
  
“当然，孩子。”他只是这么回答。  
  
“我的名字是Jim，不是孩子。”  
  
Leonard摇摇头。他会为此吃很多苦头，不过他会长记性的。在这里，被称呼真正的名字需要被争取而得，而这孩子除了成功从一场痛殴中脱身外还没做出任何事。他身上充满的抵抗倒是让人惊讶。没准他真像他试图表现出来的那样硬骨头。虽然那并不会带来任何好处。他太年轻，太漂亮，一旦登舰他就会成为所有掠夺者的目标，也就是说98%的船员。不管他多能打，他无法抵抗所有人。  
  
“很好。听着，等我包扎好你，我会把你送到传送室。你已经看到了所有你需要看的，你独自一人不安全。”  
  
又是那种瞪视。哦，上帝——这无可救药的愚蠢。这孩子的骄傲绝对会是他的死因。  
  
“我能照顾好自己——”  
  
“看出来了。”  
  
“这只不过是——我只是——我赢了，不是吗？”  
  
“所以你的意思是我应该在给另一个人治疗？当然，孩子。”Leonard把真皮再生器移到受伤的脸颊，对于自己的视线自动落到那双微撅的嘴唇上有些不满。他……确实很诱人。而他几乎有点欣赏对方那不合作的态度，考虑到他每天面对的那些狂妄的混蛋，他还以为他早就受够了那些反抗。或许是因为这孩子看上去还保存着生命的火光。看着那光芒熄灭实在可惜，总有一天他会破破烂烂地被送进来，离开的时候即使被治好了身体但仍旧破碎。  
  
Leonard在他的整个职业生涯中只有极少数的偏好。他知道如何在帝国中生存，但他从没有过那种嗜血的渴望，或者总是属于胜利者的那种对生命的蔑视。没人会说他是心软的人类，他同样为了保证自己和女儿的生活扫平了一切，但是就这样把这孩子扔给他既定的惨然命运让他感到一阵难以明说的反胃。  
  
当然，他可能不会喜欢Leonard把他纳入庇护的方式，不过没关系。他会感激他的。  
  
何况，Leonard确实从他踏进医务室的那一刻就开始注意那双该死的唇。  
  
“你知道，Jimmy……我们还没讨论过你如何支付这次治疗的问题。”他放下再生器，一只手抚上面前赤裸的胸膛。健康的小麦肤色，几乎没有毛发的光滑肌肤，因为暴露在微凉的空气里挺立的乳头。不，没什么值得担心的。  
  
“我不知道还需要付费，”年轻人紧张起来，但他没有推开Leonard的手。Leonard欣赏着他的不安，线条优美的肌肉因为强忍着躲开的冲动保持在原先的姿势而更加诱人。“每个进来的人你都要收费吗？”他问，声音里努力挂着轻浮。  
  
“没有什么是免费的，Jimmy。但我只在有什么值得收取的时候去要求，”他回答，直直地望进那双空白的蓝色眼睛。除了——哦，这里，小心翼翼地隐藏着然而仍然无法否认的，那么炽烈地燃烧着，Leonard相信那会从此一直让他感到如此的温暖。  
  
“星舰制度特别规定——”  
  
“别给我来这套，”Leonard说，他的手开始来回游弋，享受着那不由自主的瑟缩。“我能把所有制度一条条给你背一遍，但是我现在不在执勤，而你还不是船员中的一员。再而且，作为CMO，即使你确实登了舰，只要我想要我也完全有权力拒绝治疗你。别真惹怒了我，孩子。”  
  
“CMO？哦，我明白了，”他回答，吞了口口水，“你还在医务室我真幸运。我能为你做什么，医生？”他的声音平稳，完美又尊敬，但Leonard不是个傻瓜。Jim确实很幸运，Leonard喜欢一点点无礼。  
  
“我要你跪下。”如果他的声音比平时更粗粝一些，那也是可以预料的。那双那么值得一操的嘴唇……  
  
Jim还没愚蠢到询问就在这里还是要去别的地方。这事一半的乐趣就是随时有人会走进来撞见他们，虽然可能性并不大。绝大部分船员已经离港享受假期，数日后才会返回。这孩子出现的时候，Leonard自己正要离开。再说，如果真的有人看到，只会让他的所有权宣告在舰船上扩散得更方便些。  
  
Jim没有动作，直到Leonard的手挪到他的皮带，然后他滑下生物床，双膝触地，抬起手熟练地解开Leonard的衣服。这绝对不是他的第一次。  
  
然后，一切都无所谓了，除了包裹住他的热度，潮湿的吸吮，滑腻而完美……  
  
Leonard向后靠去，低头盯着那粉红的唇——微微红肿着，被撑开的美妙弧度，在唾液和前液下闪烁着——还有那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛——因为愤恨燃烧着，无论Jim多么努力地试图让他们维持一片空白。他懒洋洋地笑着，按住Jim的头，在他开始冲刺的时候固定住对方，维持一个缓慢而坚定，不会让他太快高潮的步调。  
  
不，他很少有偏好，不过把这孩子拴在身边一段时间不是什么坏事。五年可是很长的时间。不是说Leonard会缺少性，不过总比去费力气找一夜情方便又快捷。让这孩子适应个几年，他也就不再需要Leonard的保护了。没准那时候Leonard也对他腻烦到足够放开他了。  
  
他的冲撞终于开始越来越快，Jim的眼睛因为愤怒无比灿烂，他的嘴唇让人无可抵抗。Leonard最终高潮的时候保证全部射进了男孩的喉咙，Jim呛咳着试图退后的挣扎让一切更加惬意。  
  
直到他不情愿地退开时他才发现不只有他一个人为此享受。  
  
“怎么，Jimmy，那个需要我帮忙么？”  
  
他轻松地扣起衣服，冲着Jim脸上的表情恶劣地笑着。  
  
“你知道，Jimmy，”他看着男孩站起身，僵硬地试图穿回衣服，指节上的血迹在苍白的皮肤上无比明显，“作我的朋友有很多好处。”  
“哦，他们现在管这叫朋友了？”年轻人回答，他的语调让Leonard开始考虑让他重新把衣服脱掉。  
  
“我们当然可以做朋友的。我希望你在正式登舰后立刻来医务室报道。明白了？”  
  
“明白，医生。还有其他的么？”他的嘴唇应该一直保持这样，又红又肿还带着一抹隐约的讥嘲。  
  
“唔，就这样吧。”Leonard遵守了诺言把男孩护送到了传送室。看着Jim消失时他发现自己真的开始期待起那孩子毕业的时刻。  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Leonard再一次检查了下计时器。操。新舰长随时都会到。所有人都知道在Pike负伤后企业号会被交手，那就是这艘旗舰会返回地球的最主要原因。但是直到今天早上他们才公布了新舰长的名字。  
  
James Tiberius Kirk。二十五岁的年纪让他成为帝国有史以来最年轻的舰长，而甚至没有人知道他长什么样。他所有的记录都被封存加密，虽然有传言说他是几个月前针对学院全部高层的刺杀事件中一举拯救了帝国的那一个。如果传言是真的，他怎么得到企业号的就容易解释得多了。  
  
Leonard憎恨改变。改变从来对他不是好事，他甚至和Pike曾经相处得不错。鬼知道他和这个Kirk之间的关系会怎么样？  
  
至少他可以再见到Jim了。离上次那孩子离开他手里只有不到一个星期，但他已经发现自己想起那年轻人的次数让人警觉得多。  
  
“舰长登舰！”  
  
Leonard站直身子迅速把注意力收回。他可以看到大副Spock蓝色的制服，但他保持着直视前方。第一印象就是一切，他不想被指控失敬。  
  
“这就是企业号的首席医疗官，舰长。Leonard McCoy医生。”  
  
“哦，我和医生已经见过面了，中校。”  
  
Leonard为那熟悉的声音猛地转过头去。  
  
“Jim？”他嘶哑地开口，几乎无法相信他看到的。那个一星期前犹豫着出现在医疗室门口的略带不安的学员已经彻底消失。取代他的是一个自信而嚣张的男人，浑身辐射着极度的危险和兴致盎然。  
  
“确实？”Spock的眉毛挑了起来。  
  
“没错，上周我登舰视察的时候顺路拜访了次医务室。”他朝Leonard扬起的笑容露出了一排雪白的牙，而他的兴趣更加尖锐。“我发现我在企业号上的那短短一段时间获取到了相当多的信息。例如，保安部实在太糟糕。七对一，结果我只需要几分钟McCoy慷慨的援助。”  
  
“当他们从痛苦亭中恢复时，我会转告他们您的评论的，舰长。”  
  
“我把他们交给你了，中校。至于你，McCoy医生，我一直相信，要真的认识一个人需要摒除所有的偏见干扰才行。让一切更真实更完美，你觉得呢，医生？”  
  
“是……是的，”他紧绷着回答，半是期待他的舰长下一秒就抽出Agonizer给他一击。  
  
“舰长？”Spock问，打量着Leonard的目光充满兴趣。他明显看出了这两人之间远超表面功夫的暗流汹涌。  
  
“不用担心，中校，医生和我会成为最好的朋友的。”Jim——不，Kirk舰长——拍拍他的肩膀，手指用力陷进他的肌肉。“你说呢，医生？”  
  
“是的，”他安静地回答，闭上眼睛。


End file.
